wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Mover
Mover is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Movers have powers related to mobility.Mover - the power moves the cape. Flight, speed, teleportation, etc. Mover triggers are provoked by a drive to escape, flee, run. - WD Rulebook: Character Creation - Trigger Capes: Classifications Methodology Movers have the ability to transport themselves or others to other locations, using a variety of different methods to accomplish this. Subtypes They can be divided into twelve different groups: Common combinations with other ratings Mover is a common secondary rating, often in the form of flight: It's in fact so common that flying Brutes and flying Blasters have unique names to distinguish them: Alexandria-packages and flying artillery respectively. Takeoff, Transit and Terminus Movers have offensive potential through a Blaster or Shaker effect attached to their Mover power, while Slip and Hurdle Movers access their Mover powers through other enhancements. Tinkers, of course, express their Mover potential through their ability to create vehicles,Has the ability to transport themselves and/or others to other locations, by means of enhanced speed, teleportation, flight, vehicles or the like. General response is to limit movements where possible, anticipate attack from any direction. When declared in the field, if possible, append classification with type. Mover: Teleporter! Threat level 2+: Communicate mover nature. Where possible, move fight to a contained area where free-ranging movement is less effective, targeting objectives or other threats to draw attention and focus. Lock down area. Threat level 5+: Assume containment is impossible. Clearance granted for truck-mounted nonlethal measures (net launchers, foam sprayers) that might otherwise inconvenience locals. Threat level 9+: Higher office and PRT offices in nearby or neighboring cities should be notified of possible threat or retaliation in case of confrontation. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Mover or devices that replicate Mover effects, such as jet-packs or hoverboards.Alternately, starts with a utility item offering some mobility (ie. jetpack, hoverboard, insect arm wall-climbing backpack) or a half-built vehicle. These items are available on the tinker’s list (expanding or adding to available capabilities) and are fractionally better. - TINKERS, document by Wildbow. Trigger events Trigger events produce Movers if they involve a drive to escape, flee, or run. The exact circumstances, the nature of what they are trying to escape, and relationship to the threat have a lot of influence on the type of Mover that arises from a trigger event (see also the table above). PRT countermeasures The PRT’s general response when dealing with Movers is to limit movements where possible, while anticipating an attack from any direction. When declared in the field, if possible, the classification should be appended with a type. For example: Mover: Teleporter! Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Mover